black_death_glitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Needle and Mysti's Roleplay Page ONLY
Can you copy/paste what we already have Needle? Sure, but you may wanna delete the other page. And also, I refreshed to see if you left, so I lost the TP ^^; But, I still have my last move before I refreshed. I've got a bit of it... Omega: **TARGET PARTNER MYSTIQUE PRAYERWOLF HAS RETURNED TO SCANNING AREA...** **NEW TARGET ENEMY...** Mystique: (jumps out from the river naked due to having been bathing before hand) Hey, King Cob'. i'd prefer if we could get through this without tearing each other's guts out, yeah? Kaliya: "King Cob"... *chuckles* I'd love to stay here and engage your dog's jabber, but I have homes to raid. *spits at her feet, killing the plant life where his spit lands, and begins to slither off in a self importand manner* Mystique: (jumps back) Suit yourself, snob. I don't have time to waste for self obsessed pricks anyway. (she dives back into the water with ease, a large recoil splash leaping up and hitting Kaliya as she does so) Kaliya: *vomits poison into the river, tainting the water, and he continues on* Mystique: (can no longer swim to the surface, she has to stay below the venom. Running out of air and continuiously swimming down, she starts to gap and gasp under the water's surface) Kaliya: *chuckles at his handywork* (Is this godmodding?) (A little, but i got it covered; remember, Omega's still at the site and he's a Robot; Poison wouldn't particularly affect him or his armour.) Omega: **MYSTIQUE PRAYERWOLF IN DANGER OF LOSS OF LIFE..** **MUST PROTECT TARGET PARTNER MYSTIQUE PRAYERWOLF..** (he walks into the water, stirring it up slightly whilst doing so.) Mystique: (starts to sink limply to the bottom) Omega: (grabs her arm) **FUSING WITH LIFEFORM...** *FUSING..** Mystique: (begins to scream beneath the water) (A large flash surrounds the river and Kaliya) Kaliya: Must be a full moon. *tries to continue on* (A large torpedo like bullet chops off his tail, a large thud shaking the ground below him) ???: People who try to kill me... don't enjoy their efforts afterwards.... Kaliya: *his tail mends itself, but it looks ugly and disfigured* So, you like to play games, is that it? Mystique:(cracks her neck glaring at him) Oh, i'll play with you. I will show you a big amount of HARD BALL! (she runs at him with ease, her body seemingly still in tact, only now metallic and slightly more muscled) Kaliya: *dodges* So this electric furry nymph wants to fight Kaliya of the Underworld... how very droll... well, jackal, I'll play along... *laughs* Mystique: I'M A SHETLAND SHEEPDOG FUSED WITH A WALKING ARSENAL!! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!! (her voice becomes more demonic as she throws her fist at his chest, lifting her knee up towards his chin quickly after) Kaliya: *bites down, infusing his venom in there, which has a psychedelic effect to it* Omega: **SHIELD PROTECTION FORMATS DOWN 2 PERCENT...** **CHARGING...** Mystique: You can't bite me whilst i'm in this armour you idiotic fool! (she throws another punch at him, growling loudly in his face) Kaliya: *smiles* Go ahead, kill me; when I die, I go to the underworld. There I am invincible. So go right ahead. You're just helping me... Omega: **PROCESSING DATA...** **SEARCHING FOR WEAK POINTS..** **PROCESSING..** Mystique: YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID YOU FOOL?! I HAVE MY OWN GODDESS WHO IS GOING TO HELP ME DEFEAT YOU!! Kaliya: You do like to play games... (Since he is a demon, anything holy can weaken him; Bible, cross, scriptures, etc.) ???: (a large yet graceful walking black and white Panda walks over, looking down at Kaliya) Is this the little guy i need to get rid of? Mystique: That'd be nice Blitz. 'Blitz the Panda, daughter of Feist the Panda, God of the Speccial Zone' Kaliya: Do what you'd like; I'm not afraid of dying... the minions of the underworld are here for me already Two phantom demons: *both next to him and waiting for him to die* Blitz: (leans down, kneeling on hands and knees, looking into Kaliya's face) Hello there~ ^^ it's nice to meet you~ Mystique: GODDAMIT BLITZ YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE KILLING HIM!!!!! Blitz: ... (starts to sniffle) Mystique: Oh god... no.. please no... Blitz: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MYSTI!!!! WHY'D YOU YELL AT ME?!?!?!? (cries, sobbing into her hands loudly) Kaliya: *grins a sickening smile* Oh, come now, why did you hurt her feelings?... Blitz: (moves behind Kaliya crying, leaning down slightly and looking at him) Y-you wouldn't h-hurt me... w-would you mr.cobra? Mystique: DON'T FRATERNIZE WITH THE ENEMY BLITZ!!! Blitz: ... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Mystique: (facepalm. Due to her being in a largely heavy armour, she sends herself flying back) DAMNIT BLITZ!!! (hits a tree) Kaliya: Oh no, perish the thought; you don't hurt me and I won't hurt you... Blitz: (hugs him slightly with her hand as she sobs slightly) Thank you... My name's Blitz.. Kaliya: Welcome; I'm Kaliya... Blitz: *sniff* hi Kaliya... Mystique: GODDAMIT BLITZ!! Blitz: *sniff sniff* can you make her stop yelling at me Kaliya? b-but do it without hurting her..? She is still a friend of mine... Kaliya: I'll do what I can... Shame on you, Mystique; to hurt Blitz is shame... Mystique: I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL YOU FOR G.U.N FOR MONTHS NOW KALIYA, JUST BECASE BLITZ HAS HAD A TANTRUM ISN'T GOING TO STOP ME!!!! Blitz: (steps infront of Kaliya) you're judging him just like you did my daddy! He has a chance to change! And you're not letting him! (she leans over, picking him gently up in her hands) i won't let you touch him! Category:Roleplay Category:Fiction